Neorago
by Kim Heeya
Summary: 'Bukankah cinta itu akan selalu berusaha mencapaimu walau kau selalu menjauhinya? Karena dia kuat dan sejati.'/".. kita jalani hidup kita masing-masing. Kau di jalan hidupmu, aku pun di jalanku sendiri."/"Kita lihat sampai kapan mereka bisa bertahan.."/"..jangan bohongi hatimu sendiri selama itu tak salah."/"MWO!"/YEWOOK PAIR UPDATE! RNR, NE? :D Chap 3!
1. Chapter 1

Neorago

.

.

.

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin

Etc.

Disclaimer : Super Junior dan ELF saling mencintai, SMENT hanyalah pemain dibalik latar. Super Junior dan ELF itu milik diri mereka sendiri beserta Tuhan. Don't bash character! Bash me, not them

Warn!

GS, Yaoi di beberapa chap selanjutnya, series story, Ooc, Gaje, aneh, singkat, jelek, newbie dan hal lain yang membuat ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

Silakan membaca ^^

.

.

Neorago

.

.

.

.

Cinta sejati. Apa kalian percaya pada cinta sejati?

Cinta yang akan membawamu ke tambatan hatimu, baik dia lawan jenis atau sesama jenis denganmu, itu karena cinta tak memandang objek, namun hati dan perasaan.

Cinta yang tak akan pernah menyakitimu ketika kau memutuskan untuk memasuki dunia percintaan bersama cinta sejatimu, itu karena cinta itu terlahir dari hati.

Cinta yang akan menyembuhkan luka masa lalumu, karena dia bertugas untuk mengobati sakit itu.

Cinta yang tak datang dari tatapan mata. Cinta yang hadir dari tulusnya hati ketika diri tak mampu berpikir jernih. Karena dia percaya Hati.

Cinta yang susah disadari keberadaannya walapun dia dekat dengan kita, itu karena tak ada kata terlambat untuk menemukannya.

Apa kau percaya cinta seperti itu?

.

.

.

Aku di sini sejak dulu! Bahuku adalah sandaran tangismu ketika kau bersedih! Pangkuanku adalah bantal ketika kau terlelap! Jaket-jaket ku adalah baju hangat untukmu saat kau melupakan jaketmu!

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja berambut sepinggang berlari di tengah-tengah rintikan air yang turun membasahi bumi. Tiba-tiba, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di bawah guyuran air hujan tersebut. Yeoja itu tak langsung bangkit, ia malah terduduk dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar. Bukan bergetar karena kedinginan, bukan. Pelupuk matanya dibasahi dengan air mata milik gadis itu. Mulut kecilnya mengatup namun mengeluarkan isakan-isakan kecil yang tertahan.

"Si-won.." ujarnya di tengah-tengah tangisnya. Ia masih tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Yeoja itu tetap terduduk dan terisak pelan. Tiba-tiba, air berhenti membasahi tubuhnya yang ditutupi baju yang sudah basah sekali.

"Minnie?"

Yeoja itu, Lee Sungmin, menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap orang yang menyebut namanya. "K-Kyu.. a-ak-aku..." Tangisnya bukannya malah berhenti, melainkan tangis gadis itu semakin meledak.

Cowok yang di hadapannya tadi langsung mengerti, ia segera melempar payungnya entah kemana dan meletakkan lengannya di sekitar tubuh dingin Minnie, menarik yeoja tersebut ke dada bidangnya.

Tangis yeoja yang berada di pelukannya itu perlahan mulai memelan. Kyuhyun mengelus rambut sebahu 'sahabat' nya itu.

Ya, Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua hanya sekedar 'sahabat', ingat garis bawahi, sepasang sahabat.

Sungmin perlahan menggerakkan badannya, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Tangisnya sudah hilang. "Kita pindah ke situ yuk, Min?" ujar Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah bangku taman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Walaupun tak melihat dengan pasti ke mana arah yang ditunjuk namja pucat itu, Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan membimbing yeoja itu ke bangku taman tersebut.

"Siwon lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun, datar. Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Kyuhyun mendesah. "Min, mian aku berkata seperti ini. Tapi, apa kamu tidak memikirkan satu hal yang penting? Namja di dunia bukan cuma Siwon, Min." Sungmin mendelik.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan perkataanku dulu."

Potong Kyuhyun sambil menoleh menatap gadis di sebelahnya itu. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Aku di sampingmu sejak lama, dan tulus menyayangimu apa adanya! Buka matamu itu! Jangan pandang sosok itu terus-terusan! Tatap aku! Lihat aku kali ini saja!

.

.

.

"Coba kau pikir, Siwon sudah tau kalau kamu menyukainya kan? Tapi apa reaksinya? Ya memang, dia senang. Tapi, memintamu untuk menjadi yeojachingunya saja tidak kan? Walaupun dia sudah berkali-kali putus dengan beberapa yeoja." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Gadis itu tak memandang Kyuhyun.

"Siwon. Is. A. Player, Min. Dan dia pengecut."

Mendengar komentar Kyuhyun tentang Siwon, spontan, Sungmin langsung memutar kepalanya dan menatap cowok di sebelahnya itu dingin.

"Kau tak berhak menilai Siwon seperti itu, Kyu. Kau sahabat atau musuhku sih?" Kyuhyun tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan yeoja itu.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Kyuhyun melirik 'sahabat'nya dengan pandangan simpati.

"Aku belum siap, Min." namja itu menatap Tia sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan 'kata-kata yang tak seharus'nya ia katakan.

"Kau sebaiknya menyerah, hentikan perjuangan sia-siamu itu, Min. Hati namja bernama Choi Siwon sudah dipenuhi dengan wanita lain."

Mata Sungmin membulat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kau siapa?" ujarnya perlahan. "Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu selalu memberi semangat untukku agar berusaha terus ke mana? Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu bilang jangan menyerah, pasti ada harapan dulu ke mana? Cho Kyunyun-KU yang dulu selalu mendukung aku ke mana?"

Oh Min, kenapa kau itu tak menjadi seorang yeoja yang peka?

Kyuhyun mengepal tangannya. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan, namun, ia berhenti tanpa memutar badannya menghadap Sungmin.

"Sungmin, Sungmin.. Cho Kyuhyun yang kau cari itu bukanlah Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Dia hanya sekedar 'tiruan gagal' dari yang aslinya. Dan Cho Kyuhyun yang asli itu hari ini berhasil membuang 'tiruan gagal' tersebut. Tapi.." ia menghentikan perkataannya sebentar, dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa melihat yeoja yang masih duduk di banku taman tersebut dengan ujung matanya.

"..sayang, kamu terlalu buta untuk melihat perasaannya terhadap mu dan sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya." Ujar namja itu datar.

"Dan lagi, kamu juga terlalu buta dengan cinta yang menerpa mu, menerpa dengan tulus." namja berkulit putih pucat itu tersenyum tipis. "Wo ai ni, Lee Sungmin."

Dan dengan itu, namja itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong. Shock.

Tapi, tak lama kemudian, Sungmin bangkit berdiri. "Aku bodoh! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya selama ini? Neomu pabboya, Lee Sungmin! Jeongmal jeongmal pabboya" rutuk yeoja itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Yah begitulah. Lee Sungmin, yeoja aegyeo yang terlalu naif pada perasaannya sendiri. Yeoja yang sebenarnya sudah mencintai namja lain selain Choi Siwon. Namun, sekali lagi, keegoisannya menang. Dan ia kembali naif, ia bersikukuh mencintai Choi Siwon.

Tapi, ini bukan kesalahan yeoja ini sepenuhnya. Ini juga kesalahan Cho Kyuhyun yang tak pernah mengutarakan perasaannya.

Kali ini, biarkan keegoisan dan emosi mereka berkurang. Biarkan.. agar ada satu lagi sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa yang mengikat satu sama lain, berjodoh. Biarkan para dewa tersenyum menatap anak mereka menyatu dalam satu perasaan suci.

"Kyu! Cho Kyuhyun!" yeoja itu berlari, berusaha mengejar seorang Kyuhyun yang sudah jauh dari taman tersebut.

"Kyuhyun!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, namja berbadan tegap tapi kurus itumemutar badannya dan melihat ke arah Sungmin yang berada di sisi lain jalan. Ia memandang yeoja itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Kyu, aku.. aku.." yeoja itu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba seberkas sinar mengenai tubuh Sungmin, disertai dengan suara dentingan keras. Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung melompat dan menggapai tubuh yeoja itu, yeoja-nya.

"Minnie!"

.

.

.

Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae bila aku terlambat.. tapi aku sudah sadar.. kau orang yang kucari selama ini! Itu kau, kau, kau! Neorago! Izinkan aku memelukmu kali ini saja!

.

.

.

Bruk!

"Aw, aw. Aduhh.. appo!"

Sungmin mendesah kesakitan. Kepalanya terhempas begitu kuat ke atas tanah. "Eh?" ia terkejut ketika merasakan seseorang bergerak di atas tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun?" namja yang sama terkejutnya dengan Sungmin, menatap yeoja itu sebentar. Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari tubuh yeoja itu dan duduk di samping Sungmin, menarik yeoja itu duduk.

"Kau! Kau kenapa bodoh sekali? Coba kalau aku tidak tepat waktu, mungkin kau sudah dikubur! Apa otakmu itu tidak bisa berfikir? Kau lebih bodoh daripada monyet yang pernah ku jahili waktu SD dulu! Aku baru kali ini ketemu orang yang sebodoh ini!" bentak namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Mian.." ujar Sungmin pelan. "Aish.." Kyuhyun bingung dia harus apa, karena melihat yeoja yang matanya masih basah dihadapannya itu membuat akal sehatnya hilang. "Mian hiks.."

Kyuhyun menatap yeoja kelinci di hadapannya, "Min, kau kenapa lagi? Ya, jangan menangi! Atau aku akan dianggap orang mengerjai anak kecil!"

"Mian Kyu, jeongmal mianhae aku baru bisa melihat cintamu sekarang.. jeongmal jeongmal mianhae.."

Namja berambut coklat madu itu tersentak. Bibir tipisnya mengoles segaris senyuman lembut. "Sst... sudahlah, Min.." jemari-jemarinya perlahan mengelus permukaan pipi chubby yeoja itu. "Mian, tapi.. hiks.. apa aku tak terlambat..?"

"Ani, dikamusku tak ada kata terlambat untuk seorang Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Dan lagi, aku tahu masih ada bayang-bayang Siwon di hatimu.. oleh karena itu, mulailah belajar mencintaiku, ne?"

Bulir-bulir bening jatuh membasahi pipi Sungmin. Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak air mata kesedihan.. melainkan air mata bahagia. "Kenapa aku baru bisa melihat cinta-"

Chu ~

Ciuman itu, ciuman manis yang bercampur dengan air mata Sungmin. "Sst, sudahlah.. jangan bahas itu lagi. Sekarang, lupakan semuanya, ne? Kita mulai dari awal, otte?" Sungmin mengangguk bahagia, pipinya masih dijatuhi bulir-bulir bening kebahagiaan, namun malam itu terasa lengkap, dilengkapi dengan adanya Cho Kyuhyun, tambatan hatinya

"Ne, saranghae Cho Kyuhyun. Jeongmal saranghae.."

"Nado jeongmal saranghae, nae Lee Sungmin.."

.

.

.

Hari ini, malam ini, para dewa tersenyum bahagia melihat sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa yang akhirnya bertemu tambatan hati mereka. Mereka ikut bahagia dengan lahirnya sepasang kekasih baru lagi.

.

.

.

I don't need any words. it's just you

" It's too late " , but for me it's just you

Super Junior – Neorago

.

.

.

Bukannya cinta susah disadari keberadaannya walapun dia dekat dengan kita? Itu karena tak ada kata terlambat untuk menemukannya.

.

.

.

FIN

Gimana readers? Lanjut ke couple selanjutnya? :D

Mian kalau gaje, tapi ini ceritanya series, jadi masih satu judul, tapi beda alur._. Bingung kan? Sama Author juga bingung -_-v

Tapi, kalau mau lanju ke couple selanjutnya, review ne? :D

Gamshanidaa ~

#Ps : oh ya, untuk Bittersweet nanti malam author update nya yaa._. ide author lagi nyadat -_-v


	2. Chapter 2

Neorago

.

.

.

Cast

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae

Park Jungsoo as Park Leeteuk

Etc.

Disclaimer : Super Junior dan ELF saling mencintai, SMENT hanyalah pemain dibalik latar. Super Junior dan ELF itu milik diri mereka sendiri beserta Tuhan. Don't bash character! Bash me, not them

Warn!

GS, Yaoi di beberapa chap selanjutnya, series story, Ooc, Gaje, aneh, singkat, jelek, newbie dan hal lain yang membuat ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

Silakan membaca ^^

.

.

Cinta sejati. Apa kalian percaya pada cinta sejati?

Cinta yang akan membawamu ke tambatan hatimu, baik dia lawan jenis atau sesama jenis denganmu, itu karena cinta tak memandang objek, namun hati dan perasaan.

Cinta yang tak akan pernah menyakitimu ketika kau memutuskan untuk memasuki dunia percintaan bersama cinta sejatimu, itu karena cinta itu terlahir dari hati.

Cinta yang akan menyembuhkan luka masa lalumu, karena dia bertugas untuk mengobati sakit itu.

Cinta yang tak datang dari tatapan mata. Cinta yang hadir dari tulusnya hati ketika diri tak mampu berpikir jernih. Karena dia percaya Hati.

Cinta yang akan tumbuh kembali walaupun waktu dan tempat memisahkannya. Karena dia abadi.

Apa kalian percaya cinta seperti itu?

.

.

.

Kau tenang saja! Jangan pernah berfikir seperti itu! Jangan menangis! Aku benci air matamu!

.

.

.

Seoul Hospital, June, 25th, 2010

"Ya, Hyukkie chagi~"

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Yeoja itu sontak memajang gummy smilenya. "Ne, Hae-ah?" namja tampan yang tadi memanggil yeoja berambut tipis dan pendek yang sedang menatap keluar jendela dari ruangan serba putih itu balas tersenyum dan menghampiri yeojachingunya, ya yeojachingu. "Kau sedang apa, hm?"

"Ani, aku hanya sedang bosan." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae. Donghae lalu mengelus pelan kepala yeoja-nya itu. Namja itu tersenyum miris ketika mendapati surai indah yeojanya itu sudah mulai menipis. Matanya perlahan merayap pergelangan kanan yeojanya dan mendapati sebuah infus yang menancap pada permukaan kulit rapuh itu.

Hatinya sakit, tapi dia tahu, dia tak boleh lemah saat ini. Yeojanya, Lee Hyukjae-nya, membutuhkan dan bergantung sepenuhnya pada seorang Lee Donghae saat ini. Lupakan sifat kekanakannya kali ini saja, biarkan dia bersikap dewasa dan menjaga sesosok tubuh rapuh yang sangat dicintainya dalam pelukannya.

Lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk membuyarkan kediaman mereka. "Eung, Hae-ah?" Donghae spontan menatap yeoja yang sedang menengadahkan kepalanya. "Ne, chagi?" Eunhyuk menatap mata namja itu dengan penuh arti. Donghae yang sudah hafal tatapan itu, menggeleng lemah. "Mian chagi.."

"Tapi, akhir-akhir ini lagi pula penyakitku sudah tak pernah kambuh lagi.." yeoja itu tetap bersikukuh ingin keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu. Dan Donghae.. namja itu juga tetap pada pendiriannya.

Eunhyuk tertunduk lesu, ia benar-benar bosan dengan keadaan ruangan ini. Putih dan putih. Hanya warna putih yang terlihat. "Aku bosan, Hae.. aku letih kalau harus begini terus.. lebih baik aku-"

"Lee Hyukjae! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau jangan bicara seperti itu lagi! Aku percaya kau bisa sembuh!" Eunhyuk tersenyum lemah. "Memangnya kau sudah mendengar berita bahwa obat untuk penderita kanker darah sudah ditemukan?"

Rahang Donghae mengeras, namja itu lalu mencengkram kedua bahu Eunhyuk. "Jangan.. jangan menyerah seperti itu! Jebal.." yeoja yang dulunya wajah indahnya itu selalu dihiasi dengan segaris gummy smile, tertawa datar.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah letih, Hae-ah! Aku letih menjalankan segala macam metode pengobatan ini! Kemotrapi! Operasi! Penyuntikan darah setiap minggunya! Belum lagi obat! Aku tak kuat! Lebih baik aku mati!" teriak Eunhyuk keras, tak peduli dengan tenggorokannya yang kering.

"CUKUP! CUKUP!"

Eunhyuk terdiam ketika mendengar namjachingunya berteriak padanya, ini yang pertama.. "Sudah kubilang, kau jangan menyerah secepat itu! Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu! Jangan berpikiran sempit seperti itu! Apa kau tega untuk meninggalkanku begitu saja?" kedua tangan Donghae makin keras mencengkram bahu yeojanya.

"Hh," yeoja berambut pendek, karena rontok akibat kemotrapi itu, tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Perlahan namun pasti, setetes demi setetes bulir-bulir bening itu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Mi-mian, hks, Hae-ah.. jeongmal mianhae.. hks.." Donghae yang tersadar akan tangisan Eunhyuk terkejut. Namja itu segera menarik yeojanya untuk bersender di dadanya.

"Ani, nado mianhaeyo.. sudah, kau jangan menangis lagi.. aku benci melihat air matamu.."

.

.

.

Kau tahu? Terkadang aku sedih melihatmu begitu tersiksa seperti itu. Ingin rasanya kutarik semua bebanmu dan memindahkannya padaku. Tapi.. sayang, Tuhan tak memberi izin padaku.. Kau cukup tau itu saja, sampai kapanpun dan selamanya, hanya kau yang ada di hatiku! Hanya kau ratu hatiku! Hanya kau, kau, kau, Lee Hyukjae! Neorago, Lee Hyukjae! Neorago!

.

.

.

Bibir namja itu bergerak pelan, menyanyikan lulaby untuk yeojanya. Untuk sang pujaan hati. Manik matanya terus menatap Eunhyuk yang sudah tertidur di atas kasurnya dengan setia. Donghae tersenyum ketika matanya sampai di wajah damai yeoja-nya. "Saranghae, Lee Hyukjae.."

Klik.

"Jeongshonhamnida, Lee-ssi, bisa aku bicara sebentar?"

Donghae menatap sang suster dengan tatapan was-was. Menduga-duga berita apa yang akan disampaikan sang usainim padanya.

.

.

.

Kau tenang saja! Walau kau hanya sebatang kara di dunia ini, ada aku dan cintaku di sampingmu! Kau tak perlu cemas! Hanya satu pintaku padamu, buatlah aku sebagai yang terakhir untukmu! Buatlah cinta kita abadi selamanya hingga orang-orang tahu akan sejarah cinta kita!

.

.

.

".. kankernya sudah mencapai stadium empat.. dan lagi.. mungkin kita hanya dapat bergantung pada keajaiban.."

Bagai halilintar menyambar tubuh Donghae. Pikirannya mulai kemana-mana. Akal sehatnya hilang, hanya Eunhyuk yang tampak olehnya saat ini, hanya Eunhyuk. Jangan! Jangan sampai Tuhan turut merenggut satu lagi orang terkasihnya, cukup appanya saja yang meninggalkannya..

"Hae-ah?" Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang usainim yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Leeteuk tersenyum tipis ketika Donghae menatapnya, "Kusarankan kau untuk membahagiakannya.."

Namja itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan bangkit berdiri. "Ghamshanida, hyung.." ujarnya pelan dan mulai berjalan. "Donghae.." panggilan kecil itu sontak membuat Donghae memutar tubuhnya.

"Kuatlah, untuknya dan untukmu.."

.

.

.

Takdir. Hm, sepertinya sesuatu yang kuat dan tak pasti harus ku lawan chagi.. bukan, bukan aku tak percaya Tuhan, hanya saja aku belum mau dan tak akan pernah mau kehilanganmu..

.

.

.

Sret.

"Suster, aku masih mengantuk.. jangan buka gordennya.. jebal.."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar racauannya yeoja itu. "Hyukkie chagi.. bangun ne?" dielusnya perlahan kepala Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Hyukkie chagi.. kalau kau bangun pagi hari ini.." namja itu sengaja memotong perkataannya sejenak.

"... apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku bangun pagi ini, Hae?" senyuman Donghae makin lebar, ia tahu, yeojanya itu tak sanggup menahan rasa ingin tahunya. "Kau bangun dulu, baru aku beritahu. Otte?" hening sesaat, hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk menggeliat pelan dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Morning kiss?" wajah Eunhyuk memerah ketika mendengar Donghae bertanya begitu. "An-andwe.. nanti kau bisa sakit.." namun apa larangan itu akan berarti bagi Donghae? Ok, dia mematahkan larangan itu dan mengecup bibir yeojachingunya itu dengan lembut. "Masitta!" ujar Donghae ketika namja itu melepaskan ciumannya. "Ya, aku bukan makanan!"

Donghae tergelak, sudah lama tak di dengarnya suara bersemangat Eunhyuk seperti ini. "Sst, kau apa mau tauhu apa yang akan terjadi hari ini?" yeoja itu langsung terdiam dan mengangguk semangat.

Karena Donghae dia jadi semangat hari ini. Karena Donghae, dia kembali ceria hari ini. Ah, betapa bahagianya sepasang kekasih ini.. andai saja kalau mereka tak disusahkan dengan penyakit itu.. baiklah, sekarang mari lupakan penyakit itu sejenak, lupakan ada jurang yang memisahkan mereka! Biarkan waktu ini mereka bahagia..

"Leeteuk hyung mengizinkanmu keluar hari ini.. hari ini adalah harimu, Hyukkie.."

.

.

.

Aku tahu ini pilihan yang berat. Tapi benar kata Leeteuk hyung.. ini kesempatanku dengannya untuk berbahagia.. Kajja chagi, kita lupakan penyakit itu sesaat! Kita lupakan jurang besar yang akan merenggut salah satu dari kita nanti! Lupakan itu semua dan berbahagialah bersamaku!

.

.

.

"Waah, salju! Aah, aku sudah lama tak melihat salju.." Eunhyuk berlonjak dengan gembira berjalan di sekitar taman tempat dilangsungkannya festival itu, diikuti dengan seorang namja tak jauh di belakangnya. "Hyukkie, hati-hati ne chagi!" yang dipanggil hanya memutar tubuhnya dan mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Aku senang akhirnya senyuman itu kembali hinggap diwajahmu, Hyukkie.."

.

.

.

Saat aku bersamamu, waktu dan yang lainnya bagaikan menghilang. Mereka hanya bagaikan bayangan-bayangan kabur yang kasat mata. Asalkan aku bersamamu, itu sudah cukup..

.

.

.

"Hae, kita naik itu ne?" Donghae menatap kincir angin raksasa yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk. "Kkundae, Hyukkie, kita makan siang dulu ne?" yeoja yang ditanya menggeleng. "Ayolah, Hae. Jebal.." Donghae menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah. Tapi habis ini kita harus makan ne?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang, "Ne! Gomawoyo, Hae.." yeoja itu lalu sedikit berinjit dan mengecup pipi namja kesayangannya, raja hatinya.. Donghae hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan ketika melihat yeoja itu berlari dengan ceria menuju kincir angin raksasa tersebut. Namja itu lalu meraih handphonenya yang sejak tadi bersarang di sakunya.

"Yeoboseo, ne Kyu.. ne, bisa kau telpon mereka untuk memepercepat waktunya? Ne, gomawoyo."

.

.

.

Memang aku tak kuat apabila kau akan pergi.. tapi bukan berarti aku akan menyia-nyiakan waktu ini bersamamu.. aku harus meninggalkan kenangan indah bersamamu.. kenangan indah yang tak akan rusak sekalipun dimakan waktu..

.

.

.

Eunhyuk tertawa bahagia ketika kincir angin itu mulai bergerak. "Apa kau senang, chagi?" bisa dirasakan yeoja itu tangan lembut seseorang menempel di atas topi yang digunakannya. Ia lalu menoleh menatap Donghae, "Ne, Hae! Gomawoyo!" Donghae hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"Lee Hyukjae, melihatlah keluar!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara besar yang sepertinya memakai mikrofon meneriaki nama Eunhyuk dari luar.

Yeoja yang namanya dipanggil tersentak, ia menatap Donghae yang hanya balas menatap dengan tatapan polos khas namja itu. "Sekali lagi, kepada Lee Hyukjae yang sedang berada di atas kincir angin, melihatlah keluar dan lihat langit sore itu!" penasaran, akhirnya Eunhyuk melihat ke luar kincir angin tersebut.

Duar!

Mata yeoja bergummy smile itu membulat. Spontan ditatapnya namja yang duduk tenang di sampingnya, "Donghae.." Donghae tersenyum. "Saranghae, Lee Hyukjae.." mata Eunhyuk sudah berlinangan air mata, "I-ini.. nado saranghae, Hae. Jeongmal saranghae.."

Donghae tersenyum, dibelainya pipi yeoja-nya itu sebelum mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium yeoja itu. Mencium yeoja-nya tepat dibawah letusan kembang api bertuliskan " 사랑해이혁재 " itu.

.

.

.

Apapun akan kulakukan agar kau tersenyum. Seberat apapun rintangannya akan kulalui, asalkan itu untuk mu dan untukku, untuk kita.

.

.

.

"Kau janji kita akan makan sesudah kita menaiki kincir angin tadi kan?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae was was, "Ta-tapi aku berjanji untuk makan siang, bukan makan malam." Yeoja itu mencoba menolak.

"Hyukkie, ayolah.. kau belum makan siang.. isi perutmu sejak kita pergi tadi hanya sarapan saja.. dan.. kau belum meminum obatmu.." ujar Donghae pelan. Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar perkataan namjachingunya itu. "Baiklah, kita makan.."

Donghae tersenyum lega, "Ayo, aku sudah memesan tempat untuk kita!" namja itu segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju parkiran.

'_Semoga rencanaku bisa membuat senyumanmu semakin lebar, Hyukkie..'_

.

.

.

Aku suka senyuman mu. Senyumanmu itu bagaikan obat bagiku. Ah ani, bukan hanya senyumanmu.. semuanya, semua tentangmu adalah obat bagiku..

.

.

.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya, namja itu lalu tersenyum lembut. Tak lama kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dan berbisik pelan pada Eunhyuk, "Kau tunggu sebentar di sini, ne chagi.. aku ke toilet sebentar.." Eunhyuk mengangguk dan menatap punggung namjanya yang perlahan menjauh. Ia lalu tersenyum. Bukan, bukan senyumannya yang biasa.. kali ini senyuman miris dan putus asa.

"Kau terlalu sempurna untukku, Hae.."

Blats!

Eunhyuk terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja lampu restoran itu padam. Tak ada pencahayaan sedikitpun. Ia sedikit panik akan kegelapan total di restoran geudaemane oppa

"Nan geudamane namja.." tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mendengar lantunan sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. "Geudaen namane yeoja.. hangsang ne gyeoto isso julge.." lantunan itu terus berlanjut disertai dengan lampu yang kembali menyala. Yeoja bergummy smile itu tiba-tiba tersentak. Bahunya bergetar melihat namjachingunya memberi kejutan seindah ini.

"Nan geudaemane namja.." Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang melantunkan lagu lembut itu pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. "Dalkomhan uri sarang.. nae neoman saranghalle.." Perlahan Donghae berjalan mendekati yeojanya yang sudah menangis haru.

Donghae menyerahkan bucket bunga mawar yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya pada Eunhyuk, "Uu ~ Uu~, neol saranghalle.." dan namja itu lalu membelai pipi Eunhyuk lembut. "Nado, Hae-ah.." jawab Eunhyuk ditengah haru tangisnya. Namja bermata indah itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban yeojanya itu. Ia kembali bangkit dan berjalan mundur perlahan hanya untuk mendapat tatapan penuh tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae lalu menerima sebuah kotak dari seseorang yang tidak dikenal Eunhyuk dan kembali melantunkan sebuah lagu.

"Love oh baby my girl. Geudaen naui juhnbu nunbushige areumdawoon. Naui shinbu shini jushin suhnmul. Haengbokhangayo geudaeui ggaman nunesuh nunmuri heureujyo. Ggaman muhri pappuri dwel ddaeggajido. Naui sarang naui geudae saranghal guhseul na maengsehalgeyo." Donghae terus bernyanyi sambil tersenyum dan menatap Eunhyuk seorang. Yeoja itu sudah kehabisan kata-kata, ia hanya bisa duduk dan memandang Donghae dengan penuh haru.

Perlahan, Donghae berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan berlutut di hadapan yeojanya, "Naega geudae ege deuril guhseun sarangbakke uhbjyo. Geujuh geuppuninguhl bojalguhtuhbjyo. Suhtulluhboigo manhi bujokhaedo naui sarang. Naui geudae jikyuhjulgeyo. Hangajiman yaksokhaejullae? Museunil issuhdo. Woori suhro saranghagiro geuppuniya." Namja itu meraih pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Nawa gyuhrhonhaejullae? ..." entah kenapa, namja itu sengaja memotong lirik lagunya sesaat dan menatap lurus ke mata Eunhyuk yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Yeoja itu tersenyum di tengah tangisnya, "I do.." ucapnya pelan namun pasti dan langsung mengalungkan lengannya di leher Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum, ia melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk dan menatap yeoja itu lembut. "Aku senang kau menerima lamaranku. Gomawoyo chagi-ah.. mulai sekarang, nanti dan selamanya, kau adalah milikku seorang ne?" ujar namja itu seraya melekatkan sebuah cincin indah di jari manis kiri Eunhyuk. "Ne, Hae.." jawab Enhyuk masih penuh dengan tangis haru. "Saranghae, Lee Hyukjae.." ujar Donghae pelan. "Nado, saranghae, Hae.." sahut yeoja bergummy smile itu diiringi dengan sorakan para pelanggan di restoran tersebut.

Ah, malam yang indah, bukan?

Tapi kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bukan?

.

.

.

Aku berjanj, mulai malam ini, esok, dan selanjutnya, kau adalah milikku selamanya. Dan aku adalah milikmu selamanya. Lee Donghae hanyalah milik Lee Hyukjae seorang.

.

.

.

"Chagi, kita sudah tiba di rumah sakit.. ayo bangun.." Donghae menggoyang pundak Eunhyuk pelan. Namja itu lalu mengelus kepala Eunhyuk, berharap yeojanya itu akan terbangun. "Chagi, kau mau sam-"

Tes. Tes.

"Hyukkie!"

.

.

.

Tuhan! Jangan kau cabut nyawanya sekarang! Aku mohon! Jangan sekarang! Kalaupun kau mau mengambil nyawa seseorang hari ini, ambil nyawaku! Ambil saja! Tapi jangan dia!

.

.

.

"Argh!"

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Cemas, takut, marah.. semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Baru saja tadi siang dia berbahagia bersama yeoja kesayangannya. Namun, ternyata Tuhan punya rencana lain..

Cklik.

"Hyung! Bagaimana Hyukkie?" Donghae iu langsung menyerbu namja yang baru saja keluar dari UGD, tempat Eunhyuk dilarikan. Leeteuk tersenyum tipis, "Dia tak apa-apa Hae-ah.. hanya kelelahan saja.." mendengar itu Donghae menghela nafas lega. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya kemudian. Leeteuk mengangguk, "Ne, tapi jangan terlalu lama, dia butuh istirahat. Aku permisi dulu,"

Donghae segera membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk, "Hyukkie.." yeoja yang dipanggil membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. "Donghae.." namja yang dipanggil semakin mempercepat langkahnya. "Ne, aku di sini chagi.."

"Aku lelah.."

DEG.

"Hyu-Hyukkie, kau jangan bicara seperti itu ne? Kau tidak boleh menyerah." Jantung Donghae serasa sedang berpacu mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan yeoja-nya itu, ia langsung menggenggam tangan yeoja itu, seakan-akan takut kehilangan. Eunhyuk menggeleng lemah, "Sakit ini sangat menyiksaku, Hae.. aku lelah.."

"Andwe, Hyuk.! Kau jangan bicara seperti itu, chagi. Jangan.. aku tak mau kehilanganmu.." Donghae berusaha menahan tangisnya yang sudah akan meledak. Eunhyuk tak menjawab lagi. Obatnya mulai bekerja.

"Apa kau menyerah, Hyuk? Mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu, ingin sekali rasanya aku berteriak pada Tuhan untuk memberi takdir padaku seperti takdirmu. Agar kita bisa pergi bersama-sama.. tapi sayang, itu tak mungkin.." Donghae jatuh berlutut, "Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Hyuk.. jebal.."

.

.

.

Aku sedih melihatmu tersiksa! Ingin rasanya kupindahkan semua bebanmu itu ke pundakku agar tak ada lagi tangis di wajahmu, agar tak ada lagi ringisan sakit keluar dari bibirmu itu!

Dan.. Daripada melihatmu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri, aku lebih baik ikut pergi! Lebih baik aku juga ikut pergi ke alam sana, Hyuk! Lagipula, kata orang-orang, kalau cinta kita abadi, kita akan terlahir kembali bukan? Dan akan bersatu kembali..

.

.

.

'_.. Hyukkie mendadak kambuh, Hae-ah.. sebaiknya kau ke sini sekarang juga..'_

Perkataan Kibum tadi terus-terusan terngiang di telinga Donghae. Namja itu bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakit yang mendera Eunhyuk. Ia tak tega melihat yeojanya itu seperti ini. Tapi apa daya, lagi-lagi, ini semua kehendak Tuhan. "Tuhan, jangan kau ambil dia dulu! Kalau Kau ambil dia hari ini, ambil juga nyawaku! Aku tak peduli! Ambil juga nyawaku ini!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, namja itu menambah kecepatan motor yang di bawanya ke kantornya. _'Tunggulah aku, chagi. Tunggu aku.'_

Tiiin!

Brak!

.

.

.

Beginikah rasanya sakit itu, Hyuk? Pantas saja kau menginginkan kepergianmu secepatnya.. ah, sepertinya Tuhan mendengar doaku, chagi..

.

.

.

"Ah, sakit! Donghae.."

Sejak tadi Eunhyuk terus meracau tak karuan, tiap sebentar ia meremas kepalanya. "Hyuk, kau tenanglah.. jangan remas kepalamu terus-terusan.. atau obatmu tak akan berjalan.. Donghae sebentar lagi ke sini.." ujar Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan yeoja itu. Namun tetap saja, Eunhyuk terus-terusan meracaukan sakit dan nama Donghae.

"Donghae.."

.

.

.

"Usainim! Ada korban kecelakaan lalu lintas, saat ini dia sedang sekarat!" Leeteuk menoleh ke arah suster yang baru saja memanggilnya, lalu namja itu kembali melirik Eunhyuk sesaat. "Bawa dia ke sini sekarang juga!" perintahnya kemudian.

"Tapi dokter.." suster itu mencoba memprotes. "Apa kau tak lihat aku sedang menjaga satu pasienku? Cepat, jangan berdebat! Pasien itu menunggu kita!" jawab Leeteuk tegas.

Beberapa suster lalu memasuki ruangan Eunhyuk yang terbilang cukup besar itu. Leeteuk bersiap-siap dengan sarung tangannya dan segera mendekati pasien yang baru saja masuk itu, menjauhi ranjang Eunhyuk. Manik mata Leeteuk seketika membulat sempurna ketika menatap sang pasien yang baru bangun.

"Donghae.."

.

.

.

"Gunting."

Leeteuk mengulurkan tangannya pada suster yang tepat berada di sampingnya dan segera menarik kembali tangannya untuk melanjutkan menjahit pergelangan tangan Donghae.. ya, namja itulah korban kecelakaan lalu lintas tersebut. "Usainim, pasien ini kehabisan darah cukup banyak!" perkataan itu sontak membuat Leeteuk terpaku. "Cepat cari golongan darah yang sama dengannya!"

'_Kau tak boleh pergi, Donghae! Ani, kau harus tetap bernafas dan temani Eunhyuk!'_

"Usainim, detak jantungnya menurun!" seorang suster berteriak panik. "Siapkan alat pengejut jantung! Jahitan yang kukerjakan ini sebentar lagi siap," Leeteuk segera mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Ditatapnya sesekali wajah Donghae yang sudah pucat pasi itu. "Bertahanlah, Hae."

"Usainim, alat pengejut jantungnya sudah siap!" Leeteuk segera menyuruh salah satu suster untuk membalut lengan Donghae yang baru saja siap di jahit. "Usainim, gawat! Detak jantungnya hilang!" dengan segera setelah mendengar perkataan itu, Leeteuk menarik alat pengejut jantung itu.

"Gesek, tempel!"

Deg!

"Sekali lagi, usainim!"

"Gesek, tempel!"

Deg!

Gesek, tempel!

Deg!

Neeeett.

'_Andwe!'_

"Usainim, Lee Hyukjae tiba-tiba mimisan dan mengeluarkan darah banyak sekali!"

'_Tuhan apa yang kau rencanakan untuk mereka?'_

.

.

.

Chagi, semoga cinta kita abadi ne? Semoga kita bisa bersatu kembali, ne chagiya? Aku akan menunggumu!

.

.

.

Seoul Hospital, June, 26th, 2012

Leeteuk tersenyum tipis melihat sebuah figura foto di atas mejanya yang berisikan dua wajah yang tersenyum bahagia. "Sudah 2 tahun ya? Semoga kalian bahagia di sana ne, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae. Aku senang pernah terlibat dalam kehidupan kalian.." ujar namja itu pelan dan khitmat.

Ya, sudah 2 tahun sejak kematian sepasang kekasih itu. Lee Hyukjae yang menderita penyakit kanker darah akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya mengikuti sang kekasih yang mati akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas 2 tahun yang lalu..

"Ah, waktunya makan siang.." Leeteuk mengambil seragam dokternya dan segera berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Huee sakitt!"

Mendengar tangisan itu, sontak Leeteuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. "Haee, ini tanganku sakit!" seorang namja kecil memegang pergelangan tangannya yang terluka dan mengadu pada sahabatnya. "Yang mana, Hyuk? Sini aku lihat.."

Mata Leeteuk membulat seketika saat melihat kedua wajah yang sangat dikenalnya. Dua wajah yang sangat disayangnya. Dua wajah yang sudah dibenam tanah selama 2 tahun ini. "Hyukkie, Donghae.."

Tanpa terasa, kakinya melangkah mendekati dua namja kecil itu. "Ini plester untukmu." Namja kecil bergummy smile itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Leeteuk. "Gomawo, ahjussi!" ujarnya senang, dan meraih plester yang diberi oleh Leeteuk. Sedangkan namja kecil satu lagi menatap Leeteuk dalam dan penuh arti, "Gomawoyo atas plesternya, usainim ahjussi! Nah Hyuk, ayo kita balik lagi ke kamar noona, dia pasti menunggu kita!" namja kecil yang dipanggil mengangguk. "Ne! Kami pergi dulu, usainim ahjussi!" ^^ pekiknya dengan suara melengking. "Cheonma, Hyukkie, Hae-ah.."

"Ah! Aku lupa, usainim ahjussi, gomawo untuk semuanya ne! 'Semua' yang pernah kau lakukan untuk kami!" ucap namja kecil yang sangat mirip Donghae itu sedikit berteriak karena posisinya sudah sedikit jauh dari tempat Leeteuk berada.

Leeteuk lalu bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya dan menatap kepergian dua namja kecil itu. "Kau tahu, Hyuk, Hae-ah? Cinta kalian memang benar-benar abadi.. kali ini Tuhan memberi cinta kalian dalam bentuk persaudaraan dan persahabatan untuk dua namja kecil itu.. ah, aku yakin kalian sudah bahagia di sana.."

.

.

.

Hei, lihat chagi, cinta kita abadi di dunia sana.. Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan kita. Ah, kau bahagia kan, chagiya?

.

.

.

Oh when you tell me you love me, when you tell me thousands and millions of times  
Even when my heart sets on fire, my dry lips wear out  
Even when I'm born again, it's still only you  
- It's You by Super Junior

Bukankah cinta itu akan tumbuh kembali walaupun waktu dan tempat memisahkannya? Karena dia abadi.

.

.

.

FIN

Huaa, akhirnya EunHae versionnya siaapp X"""D

Bagaimana chingu? Apa kurang memuaskan? Kalau kurang, mian ne T_T

Tapi kurasa endingnya kurang ngena deh feel nya TT_TT

Hmm, tapi tetep review untuk saran dan komentar ne? Gomawoyoo!

Oh ya, review reply di chap selanjutnya saja ne?^^

Btw, kalian mau couple apa untuk chap selanjutnya?

Hanchul? Yewook? Shinri? Atau Zhoury?

Kalian boleh memilih, dan itu mau yaoi atau GS?

#PS : Mian, tapi couple Sibum dan Kangteuk sudah kurencanakan untuk jadi puncaknya, ne. Jadi mereka tak bisa di ganggu gugat (?) Jonghsonhamnida kalau buat kecewa..

2012-07-08.

3566 words.


	3. Chapter 3

Neorago

.

.

.

Cast

Kim Jongwoon as Kim Yesung

Kim Ryeowook as Kim Ryeowook

Im Yoon Ah as Im Yoon Ah

Etc.

Disclaimer : Super Junior dan ELF saling mencintai, SMENT hanyalah pemain dibalik latar. Super Junior dan ELF itu milik diri mereka sendiri beserta Tuhan. Don't bash character! Bash me, not them

Warn!

GS, Yaoi di salah satu chap selanjutnya, series story, Ooc, Gaje, aneh, singkat, jelek, newbie dan hal lain yang membuat ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna._.v

Silakan membaca ^^

.

.

.

Cinta sejati. Apa kalian percaya pada cinta sejati?

Cinta yang akan membawamu ke tambatan hatimu, baik dia lawan jenis atau sesama jenis denganmu, itu karena cinta tak memandang objek, namun hati dan perasaan.

Cinta yang tak akan pernah menyakitimu ketika kau memutuskan untuk memasuki dunia percintaan bersama cinta sejatimu, itu karena cinta itu terlahir dari hati.

Cinta yang akan menyembuhkan luka masa lalumu, karena dia bertugas untuk mengobati sakit itu.

Cinta yang tak datang dari tatapan mata. Cinta yang hadir dari tulusnya hati ketika diri tak mampu berpikir jernih. Karena dia percaya Hati.

Cinta yang akan selalu berusaha mencapaimu walau kau selalu menjauhinya. Karena dia kuat dan sejati.

Apa kau percaya cinta seperti itu?

.

.

.

Jangan suruh aku menjauh, jangan suruh aku menghilang, jangan suruh aku mengandaikan kalau diriku ini tak pernah bertemu, jangan suruh aku beranggapan bahwa tak ada apapun di antara kita! Andwe! Karena.. selain aku tak mau, walau kau suruhpun aku untuk menjauhimu, aku akan tetap mendekatimu!

.

.

.

"Hh.." seorang yeoja menghela nafas panjang sedari menghentikan langkahnya. "Sudahlah oppa, kau tak usah mengikutiku lagi, keluarlah." Ujarnya pelan tanpa memutar tubuhnya. Yesung perlahan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari balik tembok dinding tersebut dengan ragu-ragu. Yeoja tadi akhirnya memutar tubuhnya 180° dan menatap Yesung dalam. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Oppa.. kita jalani saja hidup kita masing-masing. Kau di jalan hidupmu, aku pun di jalanku sendiri."

Yesung menatap sendu yeoja itu. "Apa..tak ada celah di hatimu lagi untukku, Wookie-ah?" tanyanya pelan. Wookie menunduk, "Bukannya tak ada celah untukmu lagi, oppa. Tapi takdir tak mengizinkan kita bersatu.." raut wajah namja tampan itu semakin keruh, dengan cepat ia berjalan mendekati yeoja mungil itu.

Grep.

Wookie tersentak ketika dirasakannya sepasang lengan kekar menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, "O-oppa.." Yesung tak menanggapi yeoja yang berada di pelukannya. Wookie berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu, "Oppa.. le-lepaskan.."

"Sebentar saja. Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja, Wookie. Jebal.." bisik Yesung tepat di telinga yeoja berambut ikal itu. Perlahan, tangan namja itu lalu menyingkirkan helai rambut Wookie yang menutupi lehernya dan ia lalu membenamkan kepalanya di sana, mencoba untuk meresap aroma surai indah yeoja itu. Yeoja yang berada di pelukannya itu terdiam, tak bisa berkata-kata sekaligus mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Sung-ie ~"

Mata Wookie menatap sesosok yang mulai berjalan mendekati mereka. "Itu tunanganmu, oppa. Lepaskan pelukan ini.. jebal." Bisik Wookie yang terus-terusan menggeliat, berusaha melepas pelukan Yesung.

Namja itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, namun ia menatap mata Wookie dengan tajam. "Aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini, bagaimanapun caranya." Ucap Yesung penuh penekanan. Mata yeoja mungil itu membulat sempurna, "Op-pa, k-kau jangan bertindak bodoh! A-aku tak apa-apa." Ia lalu sedikit merapikan pakaiannya. "Jha, aku pergi dulu, Oppa. Paii paii!"

Yeoja berambut ikal tersebut pun berlalu dari hadapan Yesung dengan cepat, meninggalkan seorang Kim Yesung yang sedang menatap kepergiannya. "Sung-ie, tadi siapa?" Yoona yang sudah tiba di dekat namja itu langsung bertanya curiga. Yesung menggeleng, "Dia hanya teman lama." Sahut namja itu pelan, dengan mata masih menatap jejak-jejak kepergian yeoja tadi.

"Ayo Sungie ~ Kim ahjussi dan Kim ahjumma sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Palli!" Yoona berucap girang, sudah melupakan pemandangan yang membuatnya curiga tadi. Yesung hanya memutar tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju restoran yang tak jauh dari sana, tanpa mengacuhkan perkataan yeoja yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu. Yap.. Tunangan.

'_..kau berbohong, Kim Ryeowook..'_

.

.

.

Kau berbohong bukan? Aku percaya hatimu tak lebih parah remuknya dari hatiku. Benarkan? Aku janji, Wookie chagi.. aku akan memperjuangkan cinta kita. Pegang kata-kataku ini! Pegang janjiku! Percaya padaku, pada cinta kita!

.

.

.

"Kau menemui yeoja itu lagi, eoh?" seorang namja tua membentak dengan kasar. Yesung yang dibentak tampak tak acuh dengan namja tua yang berstatus appanya itu. Ia hanya menatap appanya dengan datar. Melihat Yesung yang hanya menatapnya tajam, Mr. Kim semakin murka. "Kim Jongwoon! Jawab appa!"

"... kalaupun kujawab dengan mengiyakannya, appa pasti akan lebih marah daripada saat ini." Jawab namja itu tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya. Wajah Mr. Kim yang mendengar jawaban anaknya itu bertambah merah mendidih bagaikan kepiting rebus, "Apa kau gila, ha? Menemui yeoja itu lagi sedangkan kau sudah memiliki Yoona! Apa kurangnya dia? Dia cantik, sopan, baik, dia sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu, poin lebihnya dia dari keluarga terpandang juga, apa lagi alasanmu untuk tak menikahinya?" bentak Mr. Kim.

"Karena dia bukan seorang Kim Ryeowook, appa. Walaupun seperti apapun appa memaksa aku mencintai seorang yeoja bernama Im Yoon Ah, mereka tak akan pernah sama." Yesung lalu berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Mr. Kim yang terdiam.

Seorang yeoja tua yang kecantikannya tak hilang dimakan waktu tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Mr. Kim. "Yeobo, ottohkke?" tanyanya sedikit panik. Mr. Kim tersenyum miring, "Kau tenang sajalah. Kita lihat sampai kapan mereka bisa bertahan.."

.

.

.

Kau lihat? Aku tak peduli siapa saja yang melarangku untuk mencintaimu, aku tak peduli siapapun orang yang berusaha merebut rasa cintaku untukmu, karena aku yakin, aku percaya, hanya kaulah yang akan menjadi yeojaku sampai kapanpun, Kim Ryeowook! Kaulah nafasku, jiwaku, hidupku! Neorago!

.

.

.

"Aigoo, dinginnya.." lirihan kecil keluar dari bibir Yesung. Seperti biasa, namja itu menjalankan pekerjaanya selain di kantor appanya : mengikuti 'yeoja-nya' pulang dan memastikannya sampai di flatnya dengan selamat. Namja itu terus memandang Wookie dari kejauhan. Biasanya, Yesung akan pergi mengikuti Wookie dengan menggunakan mobil, tapi entah mengapa hari ini dia ingin sekali mengikuti yeoja tersebut dengan berjalan kaki.

Matanya menyipit ketika merasakan ada hal yang janggal dengan yeoja yang diikutinya. _'Kenapa dia berhenti di sana? Kenapa tidak di halte, seperti biasanya?' _ Yesung terus memerhatikan dengan tajam yeoja berambut ikal itu. Matanya melebar ketika melihat sebuah Audi TT Coupe putih menepi dan Wookie memasuki mobil tersebut. "Aish, ternyata dia di jemput! Agrh, Yesung babbo! Kenapa kau tak membawa mobil saja tadi? Ah, taxi! Ya, aku harus naik taxi!" dengan cepat, namja itu sgera menghantikan sebuah taxi dan mengejar audi putih tersebut.

.

.

.

Aku tak peduli kalaupun terik matahari menyinariku, hujan membanjiri tubuhku atau bahkan badai menghantamku, itu semua sebanding dengan perjuanganku untuk melihatmu. Ya, sangat cukup..

.

.

.

Yesung terus menatap sepasang yeoja dan namja yang sedang menyantap makanan di dalam sebuah restoran megah dari luar, ditemani dengan hanya secangkir kopi yang sudah mulai mendingin. "Aish, lama sekali mereka makannya!" gerutu namja itu. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, guna menyamankan diri duduk di atas bangku taman yang tak jauh dari lokasi pengamatannya.

Ckck, dasar naif kau, Kim Jongwoon. Jujur saja, sebenarnya kau sekarang sedang cemas, bukan?

Namja itu lalu kembali meminum kopinya. "Dingin." Komentarnya pelan. ".. seperti hatiku." Yesung lalu memalingkan kepalanya sesaat dari arah restoran tersebut dan memandangi jalan setapak. "Ahh.." perlahan namja itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit malam. "Memori itu kembali terputar..." lirihnya pelan. Cukup lama menatap langit malam, namja itu kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke arah objek pengamatannya tadi.

"Mworago?" saking terkejutnya, namja itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna, wajahnya dipenuhi dengan rasa shock, hatinya perih, seperti sehabis ditusuk ratusan jarum tajam. "...ha..haha.," namja itu tergelak pelan.

Kkrk.

Gelas plastik kopi yang ada di tangannya remuk sudah. "Jadi, sekarang ini hanya aku seorang yang memperjuangkan cinta kita, Wookie-ah..?" ujarnya pelan. "Apa kau sudah menyerah begitu saja? Semudah itukah kau melepaskan cintamu? Aku kecewa padamu." Yesung lalu menyampakkan gelas plastik yang sudah hancur tersebut. Gelas tersebut memang hancur, namun tak sehancur hatinya saat ini. ".. tapi, aku tak akan menyerah semudah kau menyerah." Ujarnya dan berlalu meninggalkan sepasang namja dan yeoja yang masih saling memagutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Kau menyerah? Menyerah pada cinta kita? Aku kecewa, ya.. aku kecewa padamu Kim Ryeowook! Sungguh, sungguh kecewa. Aku kira kau akan memperjuangkanku, memperjuangkan cinta kita. Well, ternyata aku salah, ne?

Tapi..

Jangan harap aku akan menyerah. Tidak! Aku tidak akan mau dan tidak akan pernah menyerah! Garis bawahi itu! Kau berusaha untuk mencintai namja lain? Lihat saja, aku akan merebut hatimu lagi! Kau menciumnya di depanku? Aku tak peduli, karena aku yakin itu hanya sebuah skenariomu saja.

.

.

.

"Segelas lagi." Yesung menyerahkan gelas kecil yang tadinya berisikan cairan beralkohol tersebut. "Tapi Tuan Muda, kau sudah minum terlalu banyak." Mendengar celotehan anak buah appanya, yang juga bawahannya di perusahaan appanya yang sekarang dipimpinnya, namja tampan tersebut menggeleng. "..aku membutuhkan minuman itu sekarang. Tambah." Sahutnya parau. Park Jin Young hanya bisa mendesah pelan, ia lalu mempersilahkan bartender untuk menuang segelas soju lagi ke gelas anak dari majikannya tersebut. "Saya permisi sebentar, Tuan Muda."

Yesung sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perkataan bawahannya. Namja yang masih berpakaian pakaian kantornya, lengkap dengan jas dan dasi tersebut meneguk cepat isi gelas tersebut hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Kau sepertinya sedang sangat membutuhkan minuman itu, ne?" tanpa menoleh, Yesung mengangguk, "Ne." Jawabnya singkat. Sosok yang kini sudah duduk di bangku sampingnya tampak tertarik dengan namja itu. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa masalahmu? Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu." Ujarnya.

Yesung menoleh dan menatap sosok yang mengajaknya berbicara itu. Matanya disipitkan. "Nuguseyo?" tanyanya, pencahayaan pub yang remang-remang itu, ditambah dengan kondisinya yang tengah mabuk, membuat kekuatan indra penglihatannya berkurang.

Sosok itu tersenyum, "Anggap saja aku seorang teman. Teman yang akan menolongmu." Jawab sosok itu seraya tertawa, yang ditanggapi hanya dengan anggukan dari Yesung. Namja itu lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu dan menatap gelas yang tadinya berisi minuman beralkohol.

"Jadi, apa kau mau bercerita? Kalau kau malu, lupakan rasa malumu itu! Terkadang namja butuh teman pembagi keluh kesah juga, bukan?"

".. kau, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau cintamu di tentang orangtuamu dan.." Yesung terdiam, mencari kata-kata yang sesuai. ".. dan cintamu menyerah akan dirimu..?" sosok yang berpakaian tertutup itu, menurut Yesung, lagi-lagi tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Jawaban yang mudah untuk pertanyaan yang mudah," sahut sosok tersebut.

"Ibaratkan aku adalah setumpuk tanah hitam yang ditanami sebatang bunga indah. Aku akan membiarkan bunga itu dicabut seseorang kalau dia merasa cocok, nyaman dan bahagia dengan orang itu." Ujar sosok itu sambil tetap menatap Yesung yang juga sudah menatapnya.

"Tapi, aku akan merekatkan diriku seerat-erat mungkin pada akar bunga itu kalau dia diambil paksa dariku." Yesung termenung, berusaha mencerna perkataan sosok itu. "Jha, aku pergi dulu! Fighting, Kim Jongwoon!" lagi, sosok tersebut mengejutkan Yesung. "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" ysng ditanya hanya tersenyum misterius dan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Yesung yang memandang kepergian sosok itu dengan penuh tanya.

Nyut.

Kepala namja itu berdenyut sakit. Yesung meremas kepalanya kuat. "Ah.." perlahan-lahan, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan kesadarannya mulai hilang. Samar-samar, sebuah suara menghujam gendang telinganya. "Oppa! Yesung oppa!"

"Kim Ryeowook.."

.

.

.

'_..membiarkan bunga itu diambil seseorang kalau dia merasa cocok , nyaman dan bahagia bersama orang itu,'_

'_.. tapi aku akan merekatkan diriku seerat-erat mungkin pada akar bunga itu kalau dia diambil paksa dariku.'_

Apa maksudnya..? _Membiarkan_ bunga itu diambil seseorang.. kalau dia _merasa cocok, nyaman dan bahagia_. Dan akan _merekatkan diri seerat-erat mungkin_ pada akar bunga itu _kalau dia diambil paksa_...

Aku tak mengerti..

'..'

'..'

'..'

...Apa jangan-jangan...

Ah, akhirnya kutemui jalan yang harus kutempuh, Wookie chagi. Ya. Aku menemukannya.

'_Aku akan melepasmu kalau kau benar-benar sudah mencintai orang lain itu, asalkan kau bahagia. Tapi.. aku akan mempertahankanmu kalau kau hanya menjadikan orang itu sebagai pelarian saja.'_

That's it.

.

.

.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" Wookie menatap yeoja di depannya, nanar. Ia lalu mengusap lengan kirinya pelan, "..." yeoja berambut ikal itu hanya bisa terdiam, tak bisa meyakinkan dirinya.

Minnie tersenyum melihat tingkah yeoja yang lebih muda darinya itu, ia itu lalu meraih dan menggenggam tangan Wookie. "Dengar Wookie-ah, aku tahu kau melakukannya karena orangtuanya sudah mengancammu, dan aku tahu kau sudah melakukan tindakan yang benar. Tapi.." Minnie menatap lurus ke arah manik mata bening yeoja di hadapannya itu. "..jangan bohongi hatimu sendiri selama itu tak salah dan tak menyakiti satu pihakpun."

Satu kalimat, hanya satu kalimat yang diucapkan yeoja itu sukses membuat bahu Wookie bergetar. "..a-ak-ku hanya tak mau Yesung oppa menderita karena orangtuanya tak memberi warisan, eon.." isak yeoja itu ketika dinding pertahanannya mulai runtuh. "..aku hiks.. tak mau dia tersiksa.."

"Kau pikir Yesung hyung tak akan tersiksa kalaupun sekeping hatinya memisahkan dirinya?" sahut sebuah suara dingin dan datar. Minnie membulatkan matanya, "Kyu!" namja berkulit pucat itu tak menghiraukan seruan keterkejutan dari yeoja yang berstatus yeojachingunya itu. "Kau pikir semua masalah akan selesai dengan cara kau menyerah atas Yesung hyung, atas cinta kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Wookie yang dihujami pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu semakin terisak, cukup untuk membuat orang-orang yang berada di restoran tersebut untuk menoleh, "Cukup, Kyuhyun! Cukup!" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu, noona? Hyung ku itu kini dalam kondisi yang 'sangat' buruk." Namja itu lalu melemparkan tatapan matanya jauh, menerawang. "Kemarin.. aku menemukannya tak sadarkan diri dan terlebih lagi, aku menemukannya dalam kondisi mabuk. Sungguh, aku sangat kasihan melihat kondisinya yang seperti itu. Masalah perusahaan yang harus dipimpinya, tuntutan orangtuanya, belum lagi masalah perjodohan yang dipenuhi omong kosong itu serta kehidupan cintanya."

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan bicara seperti itu seakan-akan Wookie yang bersalah!" bentak Minnie, semakin menggenggam erat tangan yeoja mungil yang semakin terisak. Kyuhyun menatap bunny-nya itu, "Memangnya orang yang mengkhianati cintanya itu dan membuat orang yang tulus mencintainya menjadi kehilangan semangat tak patut disalahkan, eoh?"

Tetesan air mata semakin membasahi pipi tirus Wookie, "Cu-kkup, Kyu! Cuk-kup..! Jeb-bal..." bentak yeoja itu. "Ya, ak-ku mencintainya! Sangat mencintainya! Aku hanya tak ingin dia menderita, dia tersiksa! Hanya it-u! Hiks.. hiks. Selebihnya aku sangat mencintai namja pabbo bernama Kim Yesung dengan setiap hembusan nafasku,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Grep.

".. kau serius, chagiya?"

Yeoja bermarga Kim itu tersentak. Suara tennor itu.. lengan kekar namun lembut itu.. hembusan nafas hangat itu.. Wookie menggenggam pergelangan tangan namja yang memeluknya dari belakang itu, "Ne, oppa. Hiks, jeongmal saranghae, jeongmal jeongmal saranghae Op-pa hks.. Dan kali.. hiks ini aku berjanji untuk tidak menyerah lagi. Untuk tidak menyerah atas kau dan cinta kita,". Yesung tersenyum, "Gomawo, Wookie chagi.. gomawo.." ujarnya senang. Namja itu lalu meletakkan dagunya ke atas pundak yeoja yang sedang duduk itu.

"Ya, oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekikan itu tak hanya. Yesung melepas pelukannya dan menatap yeoja yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu. "Yoon-"

Sret.

"Jeongshohamnida, Yoona-ssi. Tapi, mian, kali ini aku tak mau menyerahkan Yesung oppa." Yesung menatap yeoja yang berdiri di depannya tak memedulikan tatapan-tatapan dari para pengungjung cafe tersebut. Yoona tersenyum miring, "Kau yakin?" Wookie mengangguk pasti. "Aku yakin seyakin aku menghirup oksigen di bumi ini."

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Sepasang namja dan yeoja berumur itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam restoran tersebut. "Appa, eomma.." Yesung menatap shock ke arah kedua orangtuanya itu, disertai dengan kehebohan orang-orang yang berbisik ketika melihat Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang berstatus sebagai pemimpin Kim Corp. tersebut.

"Yesung, Yoona ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Mr. Kim mengulang pertanyaan sambil menatap ketiga insan manusia itu bergantian, tak terkecuali Kim Ryeowook. Namja berumur itu lalu kembali menatap Yesung dan Wookie yang berdiri tepat di depan anaknya. "Kau, Kim Yesung, jangan lakukan sesuatu yang bodoh! Dan kau, nona muda! Bukankah sudah kami bilang, jauhi Yesung."

Wookie menunduk. Lidahnya mendadak kelu, tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Otaknya mendadak kosong. "Apa peringatan kecil itu tak cukup, Nona Muda? Apa kau menginginkan peringatan yang lebih keras? Lebih kasar?" kali ini Nyonya Kim mengeluarkan suaranya. "Jangan menyerakkan bensin ke dalam api yang sedang tenang, Nona Muda."

"Appa, eomma! Cukup! Kalian jangan mengancam Wookie-KU dengan perkataan seperti itu!" bentak Yesung, melangkahkan kakinya ke depan sedikit, mendekati orang tuanya dan meninggalkan Wookie tak jauh di belakangnya. Namja itu sudah tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menonton mereka. "Oh, jadi sekarang Kim Yesung kami sudah berani melawan kami, eoh?" Yesung menatap appa dan eommanya bergantian. Namja itu lalu menunduk dalam.

"Appa, jeongmal mianhamida. Kali ini saja aku tak bisa menuruti keinginan eomma dan appa." Ujar namja itu, masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Jeongshohamnida ahjussi, ahjumma," Yesung tersentar mendengar suara yeojanya. Bukan, ia tidak terkejut karena mendengar suara yeoja itu. Namun, namja itu terkejut ketika mendapati Kim Ryeowook nya sudah berdiri tepat di antara dia dan orang tuanya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim menatap Ryeowook tajam. ".. aku, kali ini aku tak akan menyerahkan Yesung oppa lagi. Aku sudah meyakinkan hatiku." Yeoja itu menghela nafas pelan. "Aku akan mempertahankan cintaku pada Yesung oppa." Mr. Kim menatap Ryeowook. "Kau yakin? Terakhir aku bertemu denganmu kau menyerah begitu saja."

Perkataan namja berumur itu membuat yeoja mungil itu tersentak dan ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya –lagi-, "I-itu karena aku belum yakin dengan hatiku. A-aku masih bimbang. Tapi sekarang aku sudah yakin. Aku sudah percaya, dan aku akan memegangnya sampai akhir,"

"Apa bukti darimu sehingga kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Wookie!"

Yesung memanggil nama yeojanya ketika yeoja bermarga Kim itu berlutut tepat di hadapan orangtuanya. "Jiwaku, hidupku.. hatiku," ujar Ryeowook, pelan namun tegas. ".. semuanya kuserahkan pada Yesung oppa, karena dia adalah satu-satunya."

Suasana mendadak hening. Tak ada satupun yang membuat kehebohan. Yesung tak mampu berkata-kata mendengar yeoja itu berkata seperti itu, ia terharu. "Izinkan aku untuk hidup bersamanya, Ahjussi, Ahjumma." Ujar yeoja itu pelan, takut perkataannya akan ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Bangun, Kim Ryeowook."

"E-eh?"

Mendengar suara itu, Yesung terkejut dan menatap seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depan Wookie, matanya semakin membulat ketika melihat sang eomma menatap tajam yeoja yang sudah bangkit itu, "..eomma? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Andwe, jangan lakukan apapun padanya. Ja-!"

Grep.

"Chukkae Kim Ryeowook, kau lolos tes yang sudah kami lakukan."

"Mwo? Apa-apaan ini?" namja tampan itu menatap bingung eommanya yang tengah memeluk Wookie yang sama bingungnya dengan dirinya, lalu ia juga menatap appanya yang tersenyum lebar. "Ya, Hyung! Apa kau pabbo? Kim ahjussi dan Kim ahjumma itu melakukan 'tes cinta' pada kalian berdua?"

"MWO? Jadi ini semua hanya akal-akalan kalian? Dan perjodohan ini..."

Yoona mengangguk sedari tersenyum lebar, "Ne, oppa! Perjodohan kita hanya permainan doang," ujarnya. "Kami semua yang hadir sekarang ini, kecuali para pengunjung cafe tentunya, ikut handil dalam tes cinta kalian!" Yesung menatap geram appa dan eommanya –yang masih memeluk Wookie yang masih termenung-menung juga-. "Appa.. eomma.."

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihat eomma mu seperti itu? Eomma kan hanya ingin mempunyaimenantu yang tidak hanya cantik tapi juga mencintaimu seperti apa adanya." Ujar Nyonya Kim membela dirinya. Yesung melengos. Ia lalu tersentak, "Ah iya! Lalu sosok yang mendatangiku di pub itu juga orang suruhan kalian?"

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tampak bingung, "Sosok? Mendatangimu? Di pub? Molla, kami hanya menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menjemputmu." Sahut Tuan Kim. Dahi namja tampan bernama Kim Yesung itu berkerut. _"Lalu.. siapa dia?"_

"Sudahlah, Yesung-ah! Ini," tubuh mungil Wookie melayang dengan cepat ke arah Yesung, andai saja namja itu tidak dengan cepat menahan tubuhnya itu, yeoja tersebut pasti sudah terjatuh. "Rayakanlah kebahagiaan kalian dulu. Kami akan pergi dari sini. Sekali lagi, chukkahaeyo!" Yesung menatap yeoja yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Dan rombongan itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan Yesung dan Wookie yang masih berdiri di tengah restoran tersebut. Orang-orang bersorak, turut merayakan kebahagiaan anak dari Kim Corp tersebut. "Ah, iya! Eomma melupakan sesuatu, kalian akan menikah minggu depan!"

"Mworagoya?" Yesung dan Wookie sama-sama terkejut. "Aish oppa, hari ini banyak sekali kejutan yang diberi oleh eomma dan appa mu! Jantungku jadi berdetak lebih cepat terus!" omel Wookie. Yesung yang masih memeluk pinggang yeoja itu tersenyum miring, "Oh, jadi jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat ya," ia lalu menghentakkan tubuh mungil yeoja itu dan memutarnya, membuat tubuh Wookie dan tubuhnya saling berhadapan. ".. Nyonya Kim?"

Rona merah muda bersemu indah di pipi Wookie. Yeoja itu menatap Yesung, matanya tiba-tiba membulat ketika mendapati namja itu mndekatkan kepalanya. "Ya, oppa! Kita masih di restoran, jangan di sini!" seakan sadar akan di mana mereka, Yesung menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap kerumunan orang-orang yang masih menonton mereka. Ia lalu melepas jasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, oppa?"

Sret.

"Begini lebih baik, chagiya.."

"Kyaa, oppaa! Lepaskan jas ini! Andwee!"

"Satu ciuman saja, chagi.."

"Andweyo! Jangan di sinii!"

.

.

.

Akhir yang bahagia bukan? Ah, betapa indahnya..

Kalian tahu bukan, kalau cinta itu akan selalu berusaha mencapaimu walau kau selalu menjauhinya? Yah, karena dia kuat dan sejati.

.

.

.

Oh I dont care what anyone says  
No matter who curse at me, I'll only look at you

It's You by Super Junior

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Yewook version siaap :"3 What do you think, readers?

Maaf kalau cerita kali ini kurang memuaskan. Maaf kalo author sudah berminggu-minggu tidak update, author sibuk :""( Mianhae readers, jeongmal mianhae :"(

Big Thanks For :

Guest 1- BABYKYUTEMIN – Guest 2 – Kim Soo Hyun – Guest 3 – evilMinMin – Guest 4 – Guest 5 – Guest 6 - amandhharu0522 – ressijewell

Mind to review again? Hidup FF ini tergantung kalian;;)

Gomawo sebelumnya, jeongmal gomawoyo :"))

RNR, ne?

Ada yang mau request untuk cerita?

Untuk readers Bittersweet, chap 3 END nya mungkin akan author update nanti sore, atau besok. Tunggu ne sebelumnya mianhae karena keterlambatan updatenya..


End file.
